The Face of a Demon
by Mr. and Mrs. Sweeny Todd
Summary: this story takes off right after the the judge walks into the barber shop exculding the killing of Lucy and the Beadle. Sweeney falls for the baker Mrs lovetts, but what becomes of Johanna and Anthony? read to find out.


Heads of to all this is my first story in..hmm..2 years, and its not just my storie i share this with my boyfriend note: Mr. and Mrs. sweeney todd. well im not going to promise no errors but i will try my hardest to correct them. we are basing this more or less of of the movie for the mear fact that neither one of us have seen the broadway show or have read the book. but plan to.

we own none of the characters as of yet.

this storie is what we think should have been the alternet (sp) ending. if u like it cool if you dont whatever lol. we would love comments and suggestions. no seriously! lol. like i said this is our first book together. hopfully its a good one.

will update soon!

tanna and kevin

* * *

Chapter one

"Theres a hole in the world like a great black pit!"

"No doubt the years have changed me but then again a face of a barber isn't easily recognized, the face of a prisoner alone in

"No doubt the years have changed me but then again a face of a barber isn't easily recognized, the face of a prisoner alone in the dark" his eyes darkened and he raised his razor. Judge Turpins eyes widened as he looked into the face of the devil himself.

"Benjamin Barker?" he whispered eyes filled with fear.

The barber raised his razor and mocked the judge. "Benjamin Barker!" and plunged his straight razor in to the side of his throat over and over again. Looking into his enemy's eyes, still gurgling judge Turpin murmured "Johanna, Johanna my ward…"

Quickly Sweeney stomped the lever on the barbers chair and a hidden door slid open, the chair rocked backwards and the judge's body fell into the dark room below.

Sweeney found great joy in riding the world of the horrific man that caused so many people so much pain. He felt as if he sent the devil himself into hell, finished his life like the Judge did to him so many years ago.

Peeking through the old trunk at the blood splattered walls Johanna's eyes filled with tears though she hated the wretched man she couldn't believe such quite and caring barber could do such a horrible thing. It got difficult for her to breathe a lump formed in her throat, and a small squeal escaped her.

As Sweeney began lowering the razor, now dripping with the judge's blood, quickly pulled it close to him again, he quickly turned to look in the direction of the old trunk and whispered, "Hello?" in a gruff voice.

All of a sudden another noise caught Sweeney's ear, the sound of footsteps on the stairs outside. He quickly started to try to clean the blood from his hands and clothing. When all of a sudden he heard Mrs. Lovett's voice following the stranger up the stairs.

"Mister! Who are you looking for? If its Mr. Todd he's not here at the moment, but if you would like to wait you can come in the shop down stairs where there's a nice pint of Ale waiting for ya'."

Sweeney smiled knowing that the sweet talking Mrs. Lovett had him covered. His heart began to slow.

"Ma'am, there is someone upstairs and it sounds as if they're in trouble. Now if you'll excuse me," the Beadle pushed past Mrs. Lovett and continued up the stairs.

"Mister Beadle sir, Todd doesn't like intruders especially when he's not here. If there was someone in trouble sir, I would know I live just down stairs." She flashed a smile at the short plump man. "Know if you wouldn't mind I'm awful lonely." She leaned toward him and stuck out her chest and batted her eyes.

"So you're sure he's not there?" beadle said talking a long look at Mrs. Lovett and smiling showing off his crooked teeth.

"Positive he's out with Toby my-uh-son."

Toby was a young boy not quiet twelve. She loved him like a son and enjoyed his company. Sweeny on the other hand frowned upon the thought of having another mouth to feed and anther head to watch after.

"Well, if you insist, lead the way," the beadle turned to follow Mrs. Lovett down the stairs to her shop. "if I may, could I have two pints instead ma'am?"

As Sweeney heard that he finished cleaning and walked down to the shop and opened the door.

"Hello love!" Mrs. Lovett hoped up and ran over the tall dark man with hallow, sunken in eyes and lead him by the arm to the table.

"Pour me some gin please. Toby will be here in a few minutes. I sent him to the grocer," Sweeney said taking his seat at the table.

"Good evening Mr. Todd," the beadle said but Todd didn't reply.

Mrs. Lovett laughed a nervous laugh "well how about them drinks?" she rushed over the cabinet and pulled out two glasses and started to pour the ale.

"There ya go," she wiped the hair out of her eyes and sat down nest to Sweeney.

"Have either of you seen the judge lately? I could have sworn he went into your barber shop, Mr. Todd." The Beadle turned to look at the dark man.

"I assure you sir your man did not come to my shop my neighbor here can assure you the same." Sweeney nudged Mrs. Lovett.

The beadle glanced over at Mrs. Lovett. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"He hasn't been here all day so no ones been in his shop." Suddenly there was a loud thud about the Beadles head. Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney's eyes met immediately.

"Well!" Mrs. Lovett said loudly "I must be gettin' ready for the evenin' rush!" she pushed herself from the table and began to clatter around the kitchen.

"If the judge comes around we'll send him to you" Sweeney said to the beadle.

"Thank you sir, Be sure to inform me as soon as you se him. Thank you for the drink ma'am. The Beadle said walking out the door. Mrs. Lovett nodded and smiled

"Any time sir," The Beadle tipped his hat and extended his cane then quickly flashed a crooked smile toward her.

Sweeney watched as the short beadle like man walked out of the door and glanced up the stairs. Sweeney held his breath hopping that he wouldn't proceed up the stairs. Then he saw Toby coming down the street greeting the Beadle as he passed. Quickly Sweeney turned from the door and tried to occupy his attention on something else as Toby came in.

"Ellow Miss, I got what you asked for." Toby said as he sat the basket on the counter. "And for you Mr. Todd," Toby sat down two satin bags containing cologne and shaving lather.

Sweeney grabbed them quickly and headed up the stairs.

'


End file.
